


Christmas Present

by megsblackfire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Party, M/M, No Spoilers, but Jack is having fun, everything is innocent until the boys get home, naughty commanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire
Summary: It's time for the annual Overwatch Christmas party. There's Santa for the kids, gift exchanges, and adult party after the kids went to bed. Jack has something special in mind for Gabriel when they're back home. They just have to get there first.





	Christmas Present

“Santa!”

Gabriel smiled as the kids charged past their parents to sit in a circle around Torbjörn. Fareeha, too old to really appreciate the joy of seeing someone she knew dressing up as Santa Clause, hovered unsure near her mother.

“Ah, there’s the little kids!” Torbjörn laughed. “Have you all been good?”

“Yes!” the kids cheered.

“Torb’s great with kids,” Ana said as she stepped up beside Gabriel and kissed his cheek in greeting. “Always so much fun to see him stop being surly for a few hours.”

“Torb loves playing Santa; his genius is appreciated by the little ankle-biters,” Gabriel chuckled. “Hey, Fareeha; you looking forward to the spend Christmas with your Dad?”

“Uh huh,” Fareeha nodded happily. “He’s going to take me ice skating!”

“Sounds like fun,” Gabriel smiled. “You’ll help us keep tabs on the kids, right?”

“Yes sir, Uncle Gabriel, sir!” Fareeha saluted smartly, trying to look serious before she grinned. “Why doesn’t Uncle Jack ever dress up as Santa?”

“Uncle Torb would get mad if Jack tried to muscle in on his turf,” Gabriel smirked before he glanced around. “Have you seen your Uncle Jack?” he asked.

“Jack had to finish a few reports before he could safely call it a weekend,” Ana said. “He was just getting washed up when I heard from him last. Don’t worry, Gabriel. He hasn’t bailed on you.”

Gabriel nodded, trying not to feel upset. Jack had promised to take the Christmas week off. The fact that he was still working upset him; wasn’t Gabriel worth it? He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Jack was coming; Gabriel just had to be patient.

He said his good evenings to Ana and Fareeha before moving off towards Jesse to make sure the kid didn’t get drunk. He loved the brat to death, but he liked to cause trouble when he was nervous. He still didn’t like crowds, even with people he knew and even the smallest amount of alcohol could make him do something stupid.

“Hey, boss,” Jesse greeted as he tipped his cup towards him. “Punch is still virgin.”

“It stays that way until the kids go to bed,” Gabriel smirked as he took a cup and filled it with the lovely red juice. “Besides, you’re on a two drink limit until your weight evens out.”

“Right right,” Jesse sighed.

The kid had lost weight after his medication turned him off food. The painkillers to deal with his broken leg had messed with a lot of his bodily functions, but his weight had dropped surprisingly fast. The medical team had quickly removed the meds from his possession and ordered him to increase his calorie intake immediately. The kid had been good about it, but it put his alcohol tolerance in the ground almost immediately. Gabriel was doing his best to keep his little fish from killing himself.

“Where’s the big boss?” Jesse asked. “Thought you two were spending the holidays together?”

“He’s…on his way,” Gabriel murmured.

“Oh, _jefe_ ,” Jesse reached out to touch his hand.

“Gabe!” Jack’s voice carried through the room easily.

Gabriel looked up and started laughing as Jack hurried towards him. “What the hell are you wearing?” he demanded as he pulled his husband into a kiss. “My eyes are bleeding!”

“It’s an ugly Christmas sweater party,” Jack smiled as he returned the kiss. “Mmm, and of course your ugly sweater is adorable.”

Gabriel smiled. Jack’s sweater was a mash of green and red, covered in ugly snowflakes and chubby reindeer that looked more like white-tail deer because fuck anatomy. It was bulky with one arm being longer than the other, but it was too well made to be accidental on the part of the person knitting it. It was absolutely horrid and he loved it.

Gabriel’s own sweater was a much simpler, more festive affair that wasn’t an eyesore. The green wool looked good on him and the adorable little Rudolph design on the front was the focal point. It had taken him a while to decide on the design, but he felt like he had pulled it off very well.

Jack snuggled against Gabriel’s side and kissed his cheek. “Sorry for taking so long, love; that paperwork had to get done if I didn’t want anyone to bother us,” he apologized. “And then I wanted to get cleaned up so I didn’t look like something out of your worst nightmare.”

“You could never be that,” Gabriel teased as he wrapped his arm around Jack’s hip. “Let’s get some hot chocolate.”

“That sounds great,” Jack smiled. “Jesse, I think I heard Rein talking about his baked goods earlier. Sugar cookies, from what I heard.”

“Awesome,” Jesse grinned. “And I know a ‘git lost’ when I hear one.”

He winked at them before wandering off towards the buffet table. Jack slipped a hand into Gabriel’s and they walked slowly over to where the hot chocolate was being dispensed. Gabriel got them both a mug, smirking as he added all the additional bits that he knew Jack was wild about; peppermint, marshmallows, and wafer straws. Jack smiled as he held his mug, looking at Gabriel in that way that always made his heart melt.

“Thank you,” Jack murmured before kissing him on the corner of his mouth. “I miss having time to just spend with you.”

“Well, we still have guests to entertain,” Gabriel smiled. “Can’t let them wander off on their own, can we?”

“Mmm,” Jack agreed as he sipped his hot chocolate.

They wandered through the party, greeting the other agents and their partners. Jack struck up conversations with ease, his practiced easy smile setting everyone at ease. Gabriel made sure to lower himself a little bit, making himself seem a little bit smaller; Jack used the same trick to keep the reporters from panicking. Two massive men like them always made people panic. Throw in Gabriel’s resting bitch-face and the black circles under his eyes from lack of sleep and he knew he was a rather intimidating individual.

Gabriel glanced over as he heard the kids singing Christmas songs in German. Torbjörn and Reinhardt were leading them, smiling as the kids eagerly picked up the chorus. Jack and Gabriel exchanged a sad smile; they wanted so badly to have kids, but their jobs and constant moving from one base to another was horrible to try to raise a stable young person. They did their best not to put too much surrogacy onto Fareeha, but they knew that Ana was starting to notice it more than they would have liked.

“Hey,” Jack murmured as he leaned over to kiss Gabriel’s cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Jack,” Gabriel smiled as he leaned his head to the side and gently kissed Jack’s lips. “Mmm, more than life.”

“I hate it when you say that,” Jack wrinkled his nose playfully before they wandered over to the Christmas tree.

Gabriel still couldn’t understand why Reinhardt insisted on putting lit candles on the damn thing, but he would admit that it was lovely to look at. There was a huge pile of gifts for the kids to choose from, all donated by the attending adults. The adult gift exchange would happen later in the night when the kids were asleep and they couldn’t ask why their parents were happy about a bottle of wine. Or if someone thought they’d be funny and gift someone a massive dildo.

Gabriel and Jack walked hand in hand the whole time, ignoring the cameras from reporters that had been invited because of their ties to certain agents. Jack refused all interviews, saying that this was a time to celebrate with friends and family, not be stuck in the spotlight while his partner was overlooked. Gabriel knew that they would strike that particular phrase from the quote; they didn’t like to let the adoring public know that their glorious Golden Boy, with a jaw made of granite and the features to make anyone wet, took it up the ass from his equally chiseled husband.

“Your gift’s waiting in the apartment,” Jack whispered as the adults started rounding their yawning kids up and herding them towards the door. “We’ll stay another hour and then go do our exchange.”

“Sounds good,” Gabriel chuckled as he kissed Jack’s neck. “Mmm.”

“Gabe,” Jack chuckled and lifted Gabriel’s chin to kiss him. “Mmm.”

“Okay, lovebirds, knock it off,” Ana laughed as she walked past them to get to the tree. “Time for the real fun to start.”

Reinhardt walked out with a new punchbowl and a few adults let out a cheer. The parents returned from tucking their kids into bed a little while later and the adult gift exchange began. Gabriel smirked as he put the electronic cat ears on his head and purposefully made his best kitty face at Jack’s secretary. The man howled with laughter as his partners tried to keep him upright, claiming that Jack had the best husband in the world. Jack was nibbling on the edge of the massive gingerbread man that Reinhardt had given him, trying to hide his face as their friend winked that there was a special ingredient to help him and Gabriel have more fun.

Gabriel did his best not to cackle at his husband, but he did steal a piece of the gingerbread man. It was good; as to be expected from Reinhardt; and he figured that their massive friend was just teasing Jack with the belief that Jack was an adorable little vanilla bean. Oh, how these people would be red if they knew all the kinks that his Golden Boy had.

An hour passed and Jack quietly pulled him out of the room after a few goodbyes to their friends. Jack’s cheeks were a little pink from drinking the punch; Reinhardt had made it wicked strong; and he was giggling excitedly. Gabriel smiled as Jack practically skipped into their apartment, grinning over his shoulder as he spun around.

“Should I be worried?” Gabriel asked as he watched Jack bounce in place.

Jack shook his head. “Get comfortable while I go get your present,” he said.

“Okay,” Gabriel chuckled as he stepped forward and kissed Jack’s cheek. “Don’t be too long.”

“I won’t be,” Jack promised as he headed for their room.

Gabriel smirked as he went and got his gift for Jack out of the safe behind the bookshelf. He knew that it would be the only place that Jack wouldn’t accidentally stumble across it since the man couldn’t remember the password for it. He slipped the package out and closed the heavy metal door. He hummed as he sat down on the couch and lifted his socked feet up onto the coffee table. He glanced out the window to watch snowflakes dance down out of the sky and heard the door to the bedroom open again.

“That was faaast?” Gabriel’s teasing comment vanished as he stared at his husband.

Jack was wearing lingerie. Jack was wearing beautiful, red silk lingerie that hugged his pecs perfectly and accented his hips in a way that made him look slightly voluptuous even though Jack’s was pretty boxy shaped. Jack shifted a little, grinning wider as his silk undies struggled to keep his package contained. To top it all off, he had a red ribbon tied around his neck and a bow playfully stuck to his golden hair.

“Well?” he asked. “Don’t you want to open your present?”

“I’ve died and gone to heaven,” Gabriel whispered. “You _hate_ lingerie!”

“But you like it,” Jack said as he walked forward. “And this stuff isn’t too bad. Ana helped me find it.”

“It looks damn good on you, Jack,” Gabriel said as he set his gift to the side. “Come here, you gorgeous man.”

Jack chuckled as he knelt down on either side of Gabriel’s hips and leaned over him. Gabriel purred as he nuzzled between Jack’s pecs, smelt peppermint against his skin, and curiously licked at the soft tangle of oddly shiny blond hairs that he had missed on first glance.

“Edible body cream?” Gabriel laughed. “You want me to ravish you tonight, don’t you, Jackie?”

“I figured that’s what you’d want more than anything else in the world,” Jack said. “A whole week to spend with me. No world to save. No missions to run. Just you and me, alone, in our apartment.”

“Jackie,” Gabriel smiled up at him before pouting playfully. “Oh, now my gift seems dumb in comparison.”

“Dumb?” Jack chirped before he looked at the gift. “Ooh.”

He was off Gabriel’s lap in an instant, giving Gabriel a perfect view of the back of Jack’s underwear. Gabriel was struggling not to drool as the red silk undies threatened to vanish into the crack of Jack’s bubble-butt. His husband sat down to open the carefully wrapped present, letting out soft, curious chirps as he worked. He held the expensive Swiss chocolates for a moment before he set them down on the table.

“Oh, Gabe; I can’t believe you remembered the name of that brand!” he laughed happily as he turned around to hug him. “You’re the best!”

“My body shy husband is wearing silky lingerie, but I’m the best?” Gabriel asked.

“Gabe,” Jack smiled as he pulled away. “You listened when I said that I love the chocolates from that little boutique the Prime Minister brought us to. Do you know how much that means to me that you remembered it?”

“Jack, I always listen to you,” Gabriel blinked.

“I know and little things like this,” he gestured towards the box of chocolates, “it just lets me know that I couldn’t have chosen a better husband.”

Gabriel felt heat rushing to his cheeks and chuckled. “Oh, Jackie,” he teased. “You’re making me blush.”

“I’m going to make you do more than blush,” Jack purred as he turned around and slowly; awkwardly; swayed his hips. He glanced over his shoulder and gave his best ‘come hither’ stare. “You coming?”

“Only if I get to eat that sweet ass,” Gabriel teased as he hurried after his husband. “Hot damn, Jack. I just…hot damn.”

Jack laughed as he pulled Gabriel into the bedroom by the front of his sweater. Their lips met in a warm kiss before Gabriel started trailing kisses down Jack’s neck as they backed up towards the bed. Time to ruin that lingerie and wake the neighbours.

**Author's Note:**

> Jack looks good in lingerie even if he doesn't overly like it. Gabriel loves him in it, though, so he's willing to suffer for a little while. And yes, Jack was wearing that under his clothing the entire party.


End file.
